Finding Father
by NeverLetThemTakeYouAlive
Summary: Bella finds out she's pregnant and leaves the Cullens to protect her child. Minna longs for her father and goes on a search for happiness. AH/AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a new one that I originated from a dream that I had. Sadly, yes I do have the occasional dream about Twilight characters, but its usually my mind telling me to create a new fanfic out of it. Le sigh. So this fanfic starts off after Eclipse. Bella and Edward are engaged, she agrees to be a vampire after the wedding, they've graduated, blah blah blah. So here we are at the beginning.**

Doing these endless shifts at the supermarket was beginning to wear me down. The training was alright because all that I had to do was scan the items or weigh them. The other person would pack them all for me. But now, after two whole days of that, they decided that I'd be able to handle the customers by myself. So that included the scanning and weighing, plus the packing, and if they needed anyone to carry, I had to say it over the intercom. I was beginning to get sick of those frozen roo meat in pink plastic that people force on their dogs.

The only good thing was getting paid for it all. After the first two days, I basically skipped to the office, eager to receive a huge wad of money for the twelve and a half hours I did over those two days. They gave me $93.65. In cash. How was this supposed to help me on my way to college if they don't even put it in my bank account?

I said thanks as enthusiastically as I could and then grabbed my bag and raced out the door to meet Edward. I shoved my bag on the backseat and slammed the door shut before yanking the passenger side door open and plonking myself down on the seat, pulling my seatbelt over me in a rage. I folded my arms and huffed while Edward zoomed out of the car park.

Edward noticed my prolonged silence. "What's wrong?" he asked me.

"I give them two full days, at least six hours for each, doing nothing but scan things, and they don't even give me a hundred dollars. I worked my ass off, I swear that I've lost a pound and gained more arm muscle," I complained.

Edward just chuckled silently and I sent a glare his way. He just reached out and stroked my face, before turning off into the Cullen's driveway. I was still fuming as we turned around the narrow corners and pulled up in the Cullen's garage. As soon as the engine was off, I stormed out of the car and went up to Edward's room, locating a calculator. I typed in how much I was paid and divided it by how many hours I worked, enraged by the answer.

"Seven dollars and forty nine cents," I said to Edward who was now standing in the doorway. He walked over and took the calculator off my, tossing it to his desk.

"That's the cash in hand rate," he explained to me, "Once you stop training and start actually working, then your rate will go up because of your age and also because they'll be paying it directly to your bank account," Edward explained, wrapping his arms around me and slowly, but deeply kissing me. I'd loved that he'd given up on his rules. Yes, that means he'd given up on the 'no sex until we're married or until you're a vampire' rule. It was bliss.

We also decided that it would be a lot easier if I moved in with the Cullens. Charlie agreed with us, shocking us with his knowledge.

"Does this mean that I can have a peaceful night's sleep for the first time in years? Even when you're gone, I'll still be able to hear that window screech open and closed." I was absolutely shocked. He knew that Edward was sneaking in? I was even more shocked because in the last month, Edward had snuck in and had sex with me on my bed several times. Well, at least now he knows.

So we were having a glorious time. We were basically in the newlywed stage. Living together, sex every night. The only thing was that we weren't married yet. But that was going to happen soon, because Alice, the small tornado she is, has just about finished organising it.

So back to now. I was in a grumpy mood now because of my pay, or lack thereof, and Edward was now appealing to me with sex. Of course, whatever will I usually have crumbles as soon as he touches me. So of course, we usually end up having sex. But today, I put a stop to it.

"No sex," I said, pulling away from him and placing a finger over his lips. Edward pushed his lower lip out in a pout and the image was so gorgeous that if I hadn't of closed my eyes, I would have given in.

"Stop pouting at me, it's not the end of the world. Plus, I'm really not in the mood and I'm sore all over," I explained to him. The part about me being sore wasn't a lie. Over the last few weeks my breasts had been so tender that putting on a bra was almost painful. I didn't want to ask Carlisle to check me over, because it would be far too embarrassing to have Carlisle feel my boobs. I'd have to book an appointment with a private doctor.

Instead of worrying about it all like I usually would have done, I put on a happy face as Alice whisked me away for some Bella Barbie time.

* * * * *

Waking up the next morning, I felt a feeling of nausea rush over me, and sitting up didn't help that. I dashed to the toilet, almost slamming into Jasper on the way, only just making it in time to throw up. Yuck. I thought back to what I ate for dinner last night. I cooked a chicken stir-fry and I'm pretty sure that the chicken was cooked all the way through, or else I would have thrown up last night as well.

I brushed my teeth then headed downstairs where I could smell Edward cooking something for me. I suddenly had an overwhelming craving for eggs, and I really hoped that he was cooking some for me. Sure enough, as I turned into the kitchen, he was flipping a couple of fried eggs onto a plate for me. I took the plate before kissing his lips.

"Thank you, how did you know that I felt like eggs this morning?" I asked him.

"I didn't. I just went with what you've been eating for breakfast the last few days and it seemed that fried eggs was next on the list," Edward said, returning my kiss and kissing my nose. I thought back to my breakfast the last few days. I had a boiled egg with toast on Monday, I whisked up some scrambled eggs on Tuesday, and then yesterday I made myself an omelette, so I guess that today was fried eggs day.

"Well thank you anyway," I said, kissing him again, then going to sit down at the table where Edward was now waiting with a glass of orange juice and a slice of freshly buttered toast. He gave me his famous crooked-grin as he set them at my place on the table and sat down in the seat next to mine. I gobbled the eggs and toast and sculled the glass of juice in about five minutes. And I was still hungry. I knew immediately what was wrong. I didn't need a doctor; all I needed was to get to a drugstore.

"Hey Edward, I was wondering if I could borrow the Volvo today? Because I have some errands that I needed to run by myself," I said to him.

He was gone and then in a flash he was back with a set of silver keys dangling from his hand. He pulled my hand out and dropped them into it.

"You don't even need to ask," he assured me, "Just return it in 24 hours is my only rule," Edward said, caressing my face. I felt a bit guilty right now, knowing that I was about to go behind his back and possibly break his dead heart.

I went upstairs to brush my teeth again, take a shower, brush my hair and get dressed. I put the money from the supermarket into my wallet. I also put my new cell phone into a handbag. I went back downstairs, giving Edward a kiss that lasted longer than usual, because this could possibly be the very last time that I saw Edward. I knew that I had an unlimited credit card in my wallet, courtesy of the Cullens. And I knew that the bill never had any place of purchases on it unless it was in a local area.

I went to the drugstore and picked up a pregnancy test. One was all I would need. I bought a bottle of water, waiting for the need to use the bathroom. I went into a public toilet and peed on the stick. I stayed in the cubicle until the test result showed up.

I didn't know that Edward had it in him. For someone who is supposedly infertile and hasn't aged a day since 1918, he was somehow able to plant a baby in my womb. I bit my lip as I mulled over my decisions that Alice hopefully wouldn't be able to see. I could keep it and stay with Edward, have an abortion or keep it and move away without telling him or any of the Cullens. I chose the latter.

I dialled Seth's number on my cell phone. Luckily he picked up quickly.

"Hey Bella," he said brightly.

"Hey Seth I need a car of some sort. I don't care what type, but I'm on my way over to La Push right now," I said to him, already in the car and driving off, going way over the speed limit in a hurry to get over the border.

"I suppose that you can use Jake's. He's not coming home any time soon and if I told him that you had it then he probably won't care," Seth replied, a little sadly. He'd lost his best friend and I had too. Jacob the runaway was another burden on my too-long list of worries.

"Thanks Seth, I really appreciate it." I hung up and pushed the car just a little bit further over the Quileute border, slowing down once I got past it. None of the Cullens could get me now, and there was a way to the highway that was still classed as Quileute boundaries that the Cullens weren't allowed to access. It was also a quick way out of the state.

I pulled up in front of Seth's place and he calmly came out of the house. Seeing the calmness on his face made me break down. I was eighteen, pregnant, jobless and about to be homeless.

Over the hour I got the car and keys off Seth, informed him of my ordeal and made the horrid phone call to Charlie. He wasn't happy to say the least, but I knew that it'd all change when he saw his new grandchild.

"Seth, I need you to drive the car back to the Cullens and give Edward this note," I said, my voice breaking. I had written Edward a note while Seth had gone to get the car and make sure it was in good working order.

_Edward,_

_I don't want to leave you, but I have to. The situation is not safe for any of us if I stay with you, so for our sake, I must leave._

_I'm going far away, where you won't be able to follow me. Don't try to follow me and don't be looking out for my future either. I want you to tell Alice that it would have been a beautiful wedding, but that I can't make it. I'm giving you back the ring as well._

_I'm so sorry that it had to come to this,_

_Bella._

There were teardrops on the page now; soaking through the paper and making the ink run a little. I twisted the ring a little until it came off my finger and slid the note and the ring into a plain white envelope. I handed the note to Seth, my hand shaking, as he solemnly took it and slid into Edward's Volvo. I went out to Jake's Rabbit and sat in the front seat while Seth drove away. I drove around the back way to the highway and sped off on my way. Twenty minutes into the drive, my phone rang. Seth was calling.

"How did it go?" I asked Seth, my voice breaking.

"He's a bit more than upset. The entire coven came out to see what his commotion was about. When Alice read the letter, she broke down completely. None of them could help her and she just ran back into the house crying. They're going to take it pretty hard. When Edward saw the ring, he was almost the same as Alice. But he didn't run inside. He just stayed outside and keeled over," Seth explained. Even hearing about it was breaking my heart.

"I had to do it Seth. I don't want my kid to grow up with a bunch of vampires and eventually get turned into one as well," I said, barely able to keep a grip on my driving.

"I know Bella, and I'm sorry that I have to be the bearer of bad news. But next time Jake checks in, I'll be sure to tell him that you borrowed his car," Seth said.

"Thank you," I said, before breaking out in sobs again. Seth hung up and so did I. I thought about it for a while and then pulled the phone out again. I scrolled through the contact list until I found the number I wanted.

"What do you think you're doing? You've torn my family apart!" the vampire hissed at me.

"Rosalie, I'm pregnant."

**OOHHH!! The next chapter is like a recount up until Bella's kid is fifteen. I'm testing this story out as well, just to see if anyone wants to read it. Because I really like this one and I've almost finished the fifth chapter, so it'd be a shame to dump it. Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I didn't get too much of a response for this one, but I've decided that I've gone way too long without updating something. So here is chapter 2 of Finding Father.**_

Rosalie kept in contact throughout my whole pregnancy, keeping it all a secret from the others. She was even able to see me after my daughter's birth. Minna Rose Cullen was born on April 21st, a week overdue. Rosalie stayed and helped me for a week after Minna's birth, before returning to Forks. I was currently living in Montana, so it wasn't too sunny for Rosalie. I still had the Cullens' credit card, and Rosalie agreed to pay it off before anyone noticed.

But after that week, I never saw her again. She still called me a couple of times a year, checking in on Minna and I. Up until Minna turned ten.

It turns out that Emmett had found out about Rosalie still contacting me and basically had a fit, telling her to leave me alone. Rosalie rang up and apologised, saying that she couldn't call anymore because Emmett thought that she was harassing me. By this time, Minna and I were living in Phoenix. When Minna turned two, Jacob returned home, so I immediately called him and told him the entire story about the car and Minna. He agreed to come and pick it up from Montana so that we could fly across the country to live somewhere warm.

It had been five years since Rosalie stopped calling. Minna's fifteenth birthday was the next day and I planned on giving her the bracelet that Jacob gave me for graduation, with the wolf charm and the heart crystal. She'd been bugging me about her father for the last month, and I hadn't given her any answers. She claimed that it was cruel to not let a girl know her father her entire life.

Minna went to bed on the evening of her birthday, looking sad.

"Cheer up Minna, I have a special present for you tomorrow," I told her, trying to get her hopes up.

"Unless it has anything to do with my dad, then I don't care," Minna grumbled.

"Well if it helps, it does have something to do with your dad. But it's not plane tickets to see him," I said and she continued grumbling into her room.

I went to bed an hour later, falling asleep quickly. I swore that in the night I heard Minna's window click closed.

* * * * *

I woke up the next morning to retrieve Minna's present from its hiding spot. When it wasn't in my wardrobe, I got confused. I had wrapped Minna's present ages ago and hidden it there so that she wouldn't find it.

I went into Minna's room empty handed and swore to find the present as soon as she was up.

Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Minna, happy birthday to you!" I sang, slightly off-key like we usually sang. It was our running joke that we both sang 'Happy Birthday' off-key.

Minna was tucked underneath her covers, not emerging yet. She was probably still a little bit cranky from last night.

"Minna, I swear that I didn't lose your present. It just doesn't want to be found right now," I said. There was no reply from Minna.

"Minna, if you get up right now, I'll make my special banana and walnut pancakes," I bribed her. Banana and walnut pancakes were Minna's favourite, and she never passed them up. There was still no answer from her.

"Right Minna, that's it," I said, ripping her covers off her. I was shocked to realise that it wasn't her. It was a bunch of pillows in the shape of her. There was a note left on one of the pillows.

_Mom,_

_I'm going to find my dad. You once said that he lived in Forks, so I'm going to find him. I bought the tickets with the credit card that Aunt Rosie pays off. I hope you don't mind._

_I love my present. The wolf is adorable and the heart sparkles like a million diamonds. I couldn't have asked for a better present. Thank you._

_I have my cell on me if you want to reach me; I hope you're not angry._

_Lots of love,_

_Minna xoxo_

So Minna bought plane tickets with a credit card that a family member we never see pays off. She's a smart girl, my one. I was only slightly angry that she hadn't told me about it earlier. At least I solved the case of the missing present.

I knew that Edward wouldn't be in Forks. They would have left some time after I did and they probably wouldn't return there for at least another hundred years, making sure that everyone was dead.

I sent Minna a text message, saying that I wasn't angry and that I hoped that she had a happy birthday.

I just hope that she doesn't find him.

**MPOV:**

As the plane started its descent to Port Angeles, I admired the charm bracelet. Mom has really good taste in jewellery, and because the charms were made from two different materials, it really made them stand out.

As soon as I gathered my one bag of luggage, I called a taxi from the airport to Forks. It only cost me twenty dollars, so I was relieved.

Visiting the neighbourhood seemed like a good idea; hopefully someone would know where my father lived. Maybe I'd be able to find his house with some luck.

The first house I came to had a blonde guy about mom's age outside of it, sunning himself on the barest hint of sun. My heart lifted. This could be my father.

I went up to him, my heart full of confidence.

"What can I do for you?" the blonde guy asked.

"I'm in Forks looking for my father. My mom's name is Isabella Swan, but she preferred Bella. And my dad's last name is Cullen," I said to him.

"Well, that'd be me. Mike Cullen," the blonde guy said. I'd finally found my dad! I rang mom straight up to tell her my good news.

"Hey mom, guess what! I found dad!" I said excitedly.

"That's great sweetheart," Mom said.

"But you didn't say that his name was Mike," I said to her. There was a silence on the other side of the phone.

"Mike? That's not your father's name. I never slept with Mike. Does he have blonde hair?" Mom asked me.

"Um, yeah."

"That's not your father honey. Mike Newton had a huge crush on me in high school and he'd do anything to get noticed by me again. Don't worry sweetie, keep looking. You'll find him."

I hung up and went to glare at Mike, but he was disappearing into the house.

The next house that I came to had a police cruiser and a car the same as what mom drove when I was really young in front of it.

I knocked on the door of the house, suddenly feeling nervous. I had every right to be more nervous when a tall guy who looked to be about ten years older than me, with short dark hair, dark skin and huge muscles opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked me.

"Um, I came here on the search for my father. All I know is that he lived in Forks sixteen years ago and my mom had to leave him. And that his last name is Cullen."

The dark guy looked at me a bit closer and I felt a bit scared, my green eyes wild and my short, straight, bronze hair quivering with me.

"Can I ask you your name?" he asked me.

"M-Minna Rose Cullen," I stammered and the dark guy pulled me into a huge hug.

"Minna! It's so great to see you again!" I was confused about how this guy knew me, and it was obviously evident on my face, because he proceeded to explain.

"Your mom borrowed that red car of mine out there when she left Forks and I think that you were about two years old. My name is Jacob," the dark guy said. Now I remembered him.

"I remember you now. I was just a bit scared when some stranger gave me a hug," I said shakily, running my hand through my hair. Jacob noticed the bracelet on my wrist and held my hand, looking at it.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" I said to Jacob.

Jacob looked me in the eyes. "Minna, I made that wolf charm for your mom. I put it on this bracelet and gave it to her as a graduation present. Of course, Cullen just had to go and ruin it with that big rock," Jacob muttered at the end, fingering the heart pendant.

"If it makes you feel any better, I've always like the wolf charm better than the heart," I said, "The heart was so plain and the wolf has so much detail on it."

Jacob grinned, then opened the door wider. "Don't stand out in the cold, come inside."

I walked inside to see a man with the same coloured skin and hair as Jacob's only his hair was longer. I guessed that it was Jacob's dad, but I had no idea who the brown haired, middle-aged guy next to him was. When I walked in, they both looked at me like I was some sort of alien.

"Look who I dragged in off the streets," Jacob said, "Nah, not really. She knocked on the door first. She claims that she's looking for her father. She said that her father lived in Forks sixteen years ago," Jacob said to the guys.

"My daughter lived here sixteen years ago too. Then one day she tells me that she's pregnant and leaving her fiancé. And I never heard from her again," the brown haired guy said. "I'm Charlie."

"But he's usually known as Police Chief Swan," Jacob's dad said.

"My mom's last name is Swan. Although she gave me my dad's last name for some reason," I said, blowing it off as an unimportant detail. Charlie took a bit more interest in me.

"What did you say that your name was?" he asked me.

"I didn't. It's Minna. Minna Cullen." Charlie dropped the beer can he was holding and Jacob's dad fumbled to keep a hold of his.

"Are you Bella's daughter?" Jacob's dad asked me. I nodded my head slowly. What were they getting at? I had never been this confused.

"Yeah, I am. How does that make any difference in finding my dad?" I asked them.

Charlie stuttered a few things, but couldn't get a whole word out. I started looking around the room. There were some pictures of a girl with hair and eyes like my mom's. Then I realised that it was my mom.

"Hey, this is my mom. How did you know her?" I asked Charlie. It all clicked into place.

"Oh my god," I said softly, covering my mouth with my hand.

"Charlie, meet your granddaughter, Minna. Minna, this is your grandfather, Charlie."

I ran to Charlie and scooped him up in a big hug. We hugged for a few minutes, until the silence was now awkward and I pulled away.

"How's your mom doing Minna?" Charlie asked me.

"She's doing fine. She's been taking summer classes at the University of Arizona and working as the editor's assistant for some big fashion magazine during the rest of the time," I said to Charlie.

"How does she make enough money doing that?" Charlie asked me.

"Well, when mom left dad, she sorta took his black credit card with her," I said slowly, hearing Charlie's chuckles, "But my aunt Rose was nice enough to pay whatever we bought with it off. So we're good moneywise."

"Aunt Rose? As in Rosalie Hale?" Charlie asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. She has blonde hair and lived with my dad," I said.

"That's strange. Rosalie hated Bella," Charlie mused. I was shocked as to why Aunt Rose would hate mom, because when they spoke they sounded like the best of friends. It was only ten o'clock in the morning and I'd already found my grandfather.

"Charlie, do you know where my dad lives now?" I asked him. He furrowed his brow.

"I know that his father, your other grandfather, is a doctor. I have a feeling that they moved to Spokane which is about seven hours away from here. I think that they might still be there."

Aunt Rose was in my contacts because mom decided that maybe if I talked to her every once in a while she'd know that we were still thinking of her. I sent her a short message.

_Hey, where r u living now? Xoxo_

I waited for a reply. I often asked Aunt Rose where she was living at the time, because I thought that it was cool that she'd move every five years. She'd always reply, no questions asked.

_Spokane, Washington. And happy birthday Minna! Xox_

I smiled at Aunt Rose's message. She could always make me smile.

"Yeah, she's living in Spokane. Do you think that you could help me buy a plane ticket there?" I asked Charlie.

"Of course I could. I would do anything for you." Anything, hey?

"And would you call mom? I know she's been missing you. Nana Renee can sometimes be too much for her to handle." Charlie smiled again while Jacob gestured for me to come outside with him.

"Minna, Charlie is a bit of a technophobe. He can't use any kind of technology except for a flat screen plasma or a fishing sonar," Jacob explained to me, "So I'll book your tickets to Spokane for you." Jacob gestured for me to come into his car while he started up the engine and I revelled in how much it felt like home.

Jacob lived in a little Indian reservation called La Push. It was alright and Jacob waved to most of the guys we passed on our way to his house. Some of the guys were actually really hot, and they were all so buff, it was hard not to drool.

We got to Jacob's place and my ticket was booked within minutes. I was so excited that I'd be meeting my dad tomorrow. Hopefully he'd make some room in his life for me. If not, I'd leave him like mom did.

_**Soooo...I know that they're short, but they will be for now. Later on when the plot unfolds a bit more, they'll start getting longer. Keep an eye out for new stories and chapters of previous stories! Don't forget to review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So I'm going to give you an update on this story, finally. Happy reading!**_

**MPOV:**

Jacob and Charlie both saw me off at the airport the next morning as I boarded the two hour flight to Spokane.

When I landed in Spokane, there was no need for me to catch a taxi from the airport to town, because the airport was basically in town.

I walked down the street, hoping to run into some people who knew my father. I also tried to find people who knew Aunt Rose.

There was a group of teenagers and one woman who looked to be my mom's age in the street, wearing singlets and shorts even though it was about forty degrees.

"Excuse me," I asked the woman, "You wouldn't happen to know Rosalie Hale or anyone with the surname Cullen, do you?" I asked her.

I expected the woman to answer, but the teenagers answered for me.

"Rosalie Hale? She's hot," one of the guys answered.

"And so are the Cullen guys. Dr Cullen's not too bad looking either, but he's old," one of the girls said. Dr Cullen. Charlie said something about my other grandfather being a doctor.

"Do you have their address? Because I really need to see them," I said. One of the girls scribbled an address on a piece of paper and gave it to me. I smiled a thankyou and went to the edge of the street to hail a taxi.

When one finally pulled over, I handed him the piece of paper with their address on it and threw a twenty over the seat.

"Keep the change," I said. Money wasn't an issue if I was about to meet my father.

The driver pulled into a forest hidden driveway that had overgrown trees surrounding either side of it. It looked creepy and I was beginning to think that those kids gave me a shitty address to some paedophile's house.

But just as I finished that thought, the taxi driver rounded one more corner and came to a stop in front of a big white house. I looked in awe then got out of the taxi, which sped away as soon as I had shut the door.

I went up to the huge big double doors and twisted the handle. It was open.

I pushed the door open and found the house empty. I walked through the off-white hallway with perfectly polished wooden floors, feeling more and more creeped out. There were no photos in the hallway, just an end table with a big bunch of dahlias in an intricate crystal vase.

I kept walking up the long hallway, my heart rate spiking when I trod on a squeaky floorboard. I stopped in fright, and as I realised what it was, I attempted to calm my breathing down.

Just as I was about to round the corner to the main room, a huge masked figure with a chainsaw jumped out in front of me, screaming.

The blood-curdling scream that escaped my lips surprised me, and no doubt amused my killer. He doubled over laughing, dropping the chainsaw to the perfectly polished floor. I stepped back a few steps, trying to calm my breathing and lower my heart rate.

The big figure took the mask off and held his hand out to me, as if he was telling me to stop.

"I'm sorry that I scared you, but it was too freaking funny. Geez, the look on your face was priceless. Thank god that I got a camera installed on that mask. It takes a picture as soon as I come into your view and it captures your face in its prime. Check it out," he said, showing me a handheld monitor that looked like an iPod touch. He was right; the look on my face was priceless.

"I look like my mom there. We went to see that Paranormal Activity movie the other day, and at the end when Katie throws Micah's dead body at the camera, I didn't look because it was freaking me out, but I looked at my mom's face and it looked the exact same as that," I said to the over-grown guy.

Suddenly, a beautiful blonde was by his side. I recognised her face, even though I had only seen a photo of her from when I was born. She didn't look any different.

"Are you stupid, Emmett? You just gave this poor kid a heart attack. I swear that you could have heard her heart stop. She's probably in shock right now. Are you okay sweetie?" she said, turning to me.

"Are you Rosalie?" I asked her. She nodded slowly as if I was stupid.

"It's me," I said. She still looked clueless. I sighed.

"Minna?" I said, hoping to jog her memory. Her eyes lit up like a kid who just got a bike on Christmas morning, and she threw her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her neck. The guy behind her looked confused, so I gave him a thumbs up. His eyes widened when he saw my hand. I looked at my hand. I hadn't grown an extra finger had I? The only thing awesome about it was my charm bracelet.

"How have you been Minna?" Aunt Rose asked me.

"I've been good. I haven't properly talked to you for so long! Text messages don't count," I said to her, and she smiled.

"Well, I've missed calling you. Oh, and happy birthday for yesterday! I should have called you and your mom," Rose said to me.

"If you'd called, you would have gotten mom, but not me. I was away yesterday," I explained to her.

She pulled me in for another hug, then asked a bit quieter "How's your mom?" She pulled out of the hug and led me over to the plush leather couch.

"She's doing great," I said to her. "She's working as the editor's assistant for that big fashion magazine an hour away from our place in Phoenix, and she's about to start doing some more of her summer classes at U of A. She started last year and she'll be doing it for ages. She has to get a whole college degree from three months a year. I think that I'll be at university before she finishes," I said to Aunt Rose. There was now a blonde guy standing next to the big guy that scared me. Rose caught me looking at them.

"The big guy who scared you is my boyfriend Emmett and the blonde one is Jasper. Guys, this is Minna," Aunt Rose said to them.

"Hi," I said timidly. Jasper nodded a greeting, but kept his distance. Emmett, on the other hand, picked me up in a huge hug that left my lungs to fend for themselves.

"Careful Emmett, you'll crush her," Aunt Rose said to him.

The guitar riff for "The World Awaits" by Corey Crowder came blasting through my phone.

_It doesn't matter where you're coming from  
I am yours  
She said on a candle lit front porch  
And we were asking ourselves those things  
That you ask yourself  
When you're standing on a road that's bound to fork._

And who we are  
Has brought us here  
And I'm not running from tonight  
And I'm not running from tonight  
And where we are standing  
Is the beginning  
And I'm not running from tonight  
I'm not running from tonight  


I looked at the caller ID. It was mom ringing, of course.

"Sorry, I have to take this call. It's my mom," I explained to them all.

I walked to a separate room to have my conversation.

"Hey mom," I said to her.

"Are you okay Minna? You didn't call me back today. I was worried about you," Mom fretted. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm at Rose's place," I said to her. She was silent for a second.

"Don't you mean Aunt Rose? It's disrespectful to just call her Rose, Minna," my mother chastised me.

"You can't talk; you used to just call your father Charlie and your mother Renee," I back chatted to her.

"Minna, don't talk to me like that," mom warned, but I was on a rampage now.

"And when were you going to tell me that my grandfather lived in Forks as well as the creepy paedophile who tried to pass himself off as my father?" I said to her. Mom sighed.

"Minna, put me on to Aunt Rose," she said wearily, as though her age was catching up to her.

I walked back into the room, only to find that there was another four people waiting in the living room for me.

"Mom, I'm going to have to call you back later," I said to her.

"Minna Rose Cullen, don't you dare hang up on me!" my mother screeched down the phone as I pressed the end call button on my phone.

"Would that creepy paedophile person happen to be Mike Newton?" Aunt Rose asked me. I nodded and she shivered in disgust.

"Was that your mom on the phone? Because she sounded pretty cranky," Emmett said to me. I shot him a withering look.

"My mom is the most decent person I know, other than Rose who helped her survive. If it hadn't have been for Rose, my mom would probably be living on the streets, or dead. And I probably wouldn't be here either. I would be in some sort of social services centre.

"But my mom is honest to god the single most decent person I know. She's so considerate, the kindest person ever, and she didn't even get angry at me when I caught a plane from Phoenix to Forks on my birthday. She would have gone into my bedroom yesterday and found pillows instead of my body with a note saying "I've gone to Forks to look for my dad. BTW, I've already taken my present, love Minna" and she's totally fine with it.

"Every weekend we go out to the mall and we shop like we're both hormonal teenagers. We practically max out her credit card. Sorry Aunt Rose," I said looking towards her. She just smiled, so I continued with my rant.

"She's the coolest mom ever, but she wouldn't be like this if I'd grown up with my father," I said, looking around the room at all of the people's faces, "And sometimes it's great not having a father, but after vacation when we go back to school, my friends always talk about how their dad took them shopping or how their dad took them to see Paranormal Activity with them. I don't get to say that. I can only say that my mom took me shopping and my mom took me to see Paranormal Activity. Which was totally hilarious by the way, she screamed her head off," I added.

"All I've wanted to know my entire life is who my dad is. To her, it was practically a suicide mission for me, because she apparently left, leaving you guys with a note and her ring," I said, looking towards Rose for support. She nodded her head, so I proceeded. I was past the point of no return.

"I know that all of you guys were upset and angry with her for leaving you out of the blue like that, but I've learned to see that her decision was right. Every day that I ask her if she thinks that she made the right decision, leaving you guys, she always says that it was the best decision she ever made," I finished.

By now, I'm pretty sure that they knew who my mom was, and so now they all knew which one was my father. I scanned the room and came up with a guy that had the exact same colour hair as me and eyes wide open, as rigid as a board. The only problem was that he looked two years older than me.

My lower lip started to tremble, and Rose came and enveloped me in a hug. I let some of my tears and frustration out, making Rose's shoulder wet as she rubbed my back. She pulled me away to a private room.

"I must look ridiculous, crying over this," I said to her once we were out of earshot.

"Minna, crying because you don't know your father is far from ridiculous. Your father knows that he's your dad now, but it'll take him a little while to warm up to the idea. Okay? He's not used to having someone special in his life anymore," Aunt Rose said and I just nodded, the hot tears still running down my face.

"So what do I have to do to make it better?" I asked her between sobs.

"Well, all I know is that first we are going to give you a makeover, then we'll sort out the rest as it comes," Aunt Rose said. A girl with short spiky hair like mine, except black, appeared at the doorway.

"Did I hear you say makeover?" she asked.

"But I won't fit into any of your clothes," I complained to Aunt Rose.

"No, but you'll definitely fit into Alice's. And she has some fabulous clothes," Aunt Rose said.

"Only one rule: None of last winter's Gucci dresses. They make my ass look as wide as a plasma TV," I warned.

"I bought one once and it looked horrible. It was basically all that they had in the store, so I had to put it on my list of season no-no's. It cut my shopping time considerably," Alice pouted.

"There there, Alice. Don't worry, we'll take you shopping this season with Minna. From what Bella's told me, Minna is a fantastic shopping partner," Rose said.

"Mom always told me that I was better than Alice," I said with a cheeky grin on my face.

"We'll see about that."

_**Leave a review please? I'll update tomorrow if I get enough reviews!**_


End file.
